


...and Everything Has Changed

by interestedbystander



Series: Time Only Flies When You're Around [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Sebastian Stan loved Sasha Benson well before she figured out she loved him and she figures it out in the oddest of places.





	...and Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson. 
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“Sebastian Stan, your tie is all wrong,” Sasha chided in a whisper, shaking her head as she stood before him while he attempted a sip of his whiskey. He grunted slightly agitated as she pushed his fighting hands away. He was edgy as she'd ever seen him and Sasha could feel him fidget under her touch as she worked on fixing the black knot. “Better. Suit is good. Your fans should go rightfully mad.”

Sebastian took another sip and nodded but didn’t reply as they heard a knock on the door, “ _Buna_. Can I come in?” Sebastian's mother asked behind the door as he went to open it.

“Come on in, Ma,” Sebastian replied, wiping his mouth.

“Oh,” Ana gasped as she appeared and held her heart. “Sebastian, my precious boy. You look so handsome,” she held his face in her palms and took in his handsome features and like Sasha, she knew something was up.

“All black works on him, right?” Sasha said, reapplying her lipstick in the reflection of her compact. Sebastian ducked his head with a blush.

All black everything – Sasha believed she’d never seen Sebastian look so damn good. He had shaved the night before and had the least amount of stubble, hair was styled perfectly and the suit. The suit was _sharp_ , cut perfectly to him. Since she’d arrived at his hotel room, she’d had a hard time looking at him - sure she'd always knew how good looking he was, but this was surreal, something else. He smelled incredible. Her little Sebastian was growing up and today, made her feel a little light headed.

“Are you okay, Sebastian?” Ana asked with a small frown, noticing the tension in the room that radiated off her edgy son. She hadn’t seen him so nervous in a long time. He gave her a small nod before heading out to the balcony, needing a smoke.

“Your son is a bit nervous, Ana,” Sasha supplied, watching after him carefully. His anxiety was usually well masked, but he couldn’t hide it from the two people he was closest to on the planet.

“And you,” Ana exclaimed, turning her attention to Sasha but keeping Sebastian in her peripheral. “Sasha, you look so beautiful.”

“Oh, thanks,” she blushed, dusting off her midi and showing off her silver heels and fresh pedicure, surprised the focus had moved to her.

“I haven’t seen you in such a long time. Come here, let me see you!” she demanded as Sasha did so with a grin – she loved Sebastian’s mother. She coddled her like her own mother did and with her own Mum thousands of kilometres away, the affection she received from Sebastian’s made it a little easier to be so far away from hers. “Are you getting taller?”

Overhearing, Sebastian laughed from outside. “I’m pretty sure Sasha stopped growing well before you met her, Mama.”

“I’m definitely not growing, no,” Sasha replied with a shrug. "Guess these shoes are a little taller than usual," she admitted.

“Are you staying for the film?” Ana pressed.

“Yes, I’m very much looking forward to it,” Sasha confirmed.

“She just wants to see Evans with his shirt off,” Sebastian supplied.

Sasha rolled her eyes to Ana but added just to poke the bear, “You didn’t mention Chris has his shirt off in this one, Seb.”

Hearing a groan, Sebastian replied. “You’ll have to do with me instead. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Ana and Sasha giggled. “I think I’ll live,” Sasha shrugged. “Then your son is taking us to the after party and a late dinner apparently.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it. When did you fly in?” Ana asked. "We could have flown together."

“Your pushy son made me take the week off so I could come to LA with him. He put me on the red eye, can you believe it?” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Her pushy son is right here and he can hear you,” Sebastian forced a smile, wandering back in and checking his pocket for mints. “And it’s called a _vacation_ , Benzo. You didn’t seem too upset about it in your first class seat and fancy hotel room.”

Sasha poked her tongue out though he didn’t really see the humour. 

“Come here, you two, I want a picture of the three of us,” Ana announced, ushering them into a tight group and Sebastian held the phone before they all smiled and he took a few pix in the hope one could be used. “Now one with just you two.”

Ana took the phone from Sebastian and he pulled Sasha close, wrapping a hand on her lower back, his fingertips slipping into the cut out on the lower part of the dress, brushing against her skin. Sasha tried to hold it back but was unable to hold back the shiver that his touch exposed. “You okay?” he asked with a small laugh. “Someone dancing on your grave?” he poked her side as she attempted to dodge his hands.

“I think so,” she looked back at him with a strange look on her face.

It was like an electric shock and for some reason felt she was seeing him for the first time... sure, the little "crush" she had on Sebastian had intensified a little more recently with him home between jobs and spending a lot of time with him since he got back from Europe but it felt a switch had been flicked on. Flicked on to what she yet couldn't quite place but it made her feel uneasy and a little nauseous, her palms started to sweat.

“I feel like I’m having my Prom photos taken but only in a much more expensive suit,” Sebastian giggled to himself.

"Which Prom?" Ana rolled her eyes. "He went to two, Sasha. Cost me and his father a small fortune so he could treat his dates to a lovely night."

"Lost my virginity that night," Sebastian commented to himself as Ana huffed before scolding him in Romanian as he grinned cheekily and nodded, accepting whatever she'd said to tell him off.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Ana, who had been keeping a close eye on both Sebastian and Sasha, frowned.

“Yeah, Seb was right. Somebody dancing on my grave. Sorry, Ana,” she straightened up and posed with her favourite person. 

“Okay, where is Benzo hiding? She didn’t meet us in the lobby like we’d planned so we figured she'd be in here,” Sam and Chace burst into Sebastian’s hotel room. Both smiling happily and had clearly started on the minibar. “And here she is. Why am I not surprised?” Chace hummed, taking Sasha from Sebastian and hugging her. “I’ll take her from here, thank you all the same.”

“We have to go, our car is going to be downstairs any minute,” Sam said, kissing Ana hello. “We shall take these lovely ladies from you and see you in the cinema,” Sam shook Sebastian’s hand, yet noticed his best friend’s uneasiness. “You’ll be great, man. Your character’s name is in the title! Tonight is the start of something _big_ , man.”

Sasha watched as Sebastian's jaw clenched, Sam’s excitement not helping Sebastian remain calm. “Well, if you ever need a rev up,” Sasha chuckled as Chace handed her his flask that she gratefully accepted. Sebastian held his hand out, wanting a share of whatever was going around.

“Okay, let’s go,” Chace announced, taking Ana on his arm. Sasha stepped over to Sebastian and smiled. She grasped his shoulders and forced his face to hers. She’d never seen him so anxious and now it was starting to worry her too.

“We're so proud of you. You deserve this,” she said quietly. “Take five deep breathes for me – ”

“I'm fine,” he tried to brush her off, his hands on her wrists to release him.

“We’ll be just outside,” Ana said quietly, leading Chace and Sam from the room.

“Just a few deep breaths,” she persisted, ignoring the party leaving – they’d wait another few moments for her. “Here, I’ll do it with you,” she inhaled and exhaled before he begrudgingly joined her.

He inhaled sharply. “Okay,” he nodded, his grip on her wrists softening and but keeping his clammy hands on her. A few more deep breaths and he was almost smiling. “Thank you.”

She kissed his cheek. “I got you, there is nothing to be scared of,” she whispered, pulling him in for a hug. “I’ll see you inside,” she moved away as he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his arms.

“Can you wait for me on the carpet?” he asked quickly. “Please, Sash?”

“Are you sure? Your publicist – ”

“Fuck my publicist.”

Sasha didn’t look convinced. 

“Benzo, I need you,” he said desperately, looking at his shoes, unable to meet her eyes. "Please?"

“Okay, okay,” she hugged him tightly again. “I’ll see you on the carpet. You’ll be fine,” she whispered the last part. “Just look up, I won’t be far.”

“Thank you,” he said finally revealing a small smile. “I’ll see you out there.”

“Try and enjoy yourself,” she said, running out the door.

“Try and enjoy myself,” he muttered, needing another cigarette.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she and Sasha watched Sebastian sign many, many an autograph generously, flirt with reporters and smoulder, yes _smoulder_ , on the red capert as the photographers called for him enthusiastically. “I think he’s actually made it,” Olivia said, wearing a fond smile. “I know we all work so hard to get by. But I think Seb has actually made it. God. He looks so fucking handsome, he’s actually making my lady parts flutter.”

“He looks good,” Sasha admitted absently.

Ollie laughed. “Yeah, sure, Sasha. _Just good_.” When Sasha didn’t reply and kept her gaze on him, Ollie sighed. “Are you okay?” Ollie asked, taking her friend by the elbow, a little alarmed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a bit off,” Sasha mumbled.

“I hope you’re not getting sick. We are having a beach day tomorrow.”

“I'm fine.”

“Sasha, you look a little green, babe. Are you sure you’re not under the weather?”

“Ollie, can I tell you something?” Sasha said quietly.

“Of course, honey. What’s up?” Olivia was worried. This wasn’t Sasha. She was usually the bright, bubbly one. Tonight she was definitely not herself, she looked spooked. She had even vague and Ollie could count the amount of words she'd managed to say on one hand. “Did something happen to you?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Sasha said almost on the verge of tears.

“You think so?” Ollie frowned, taking a step closer. “Sasha, you’re scaring me – ”

“I can’t even explain it, Ollie," Sasha could barely whisper.

“Oh, hey. What’s wrong?” Ollie asked, hugging her friend but attempting to make it look less like a hug for a sentimental friend and one for a happy friend, if that could even compute. They were on Sebastian’s red carpet for goodness sake, there was press and cameras everywhere. “Sasha, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“Ollie. I think I am in love with Sebastian.”

Olivia blinked slowly. “Well, yeah. Of course you are. We’ve all been taking bets for years for how long this would take you and Seb would – ” Olivia paused, her face changing as realisation washed over her and covered her mouth, her eyes searching Sasha’s and realising she wasn’t nervous, Sasha was panicking. “Oh, sweetheart. You’re actually just realising this, aren’t you?”

“I’m freaking the fuck out, Ollie!” Sasha hissed lowly, trying terribly hard to avoid coming across hysterical. She was failing.

“Oh,” Olivia took Sasha’s hands and smiled brightly. “It’s okay,” she spied Sebastian approaching over Sasha’s shoulder and straightened up. “He’s coming right now, honey,” Olivia said, astonished at how quickly Sasha replaced her apprehension to the perfect game face and turned to face him.

“Here’s my girls,” he grinned, kissing Olivia hello. “You okay?” he noticed Sasha’s face instantly. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Maybe her game face wasn’t so good, Olivia reckoned. Or maybe Sebastian was just that good at seeing through it.

“Are you all done and we can head inside now?” Olivia cut in as Sebastian searched Sasha’s face. She hadn’t noticed he had slid his hands down Sasha’s arms and taken her palms in his.

“One second,” Sebastian told Ollie. “Go inside with the boys, we’ll be right behind you,” he said softly. “Gimme a sec with Sasha, please?”

Olivia knew not to respond. She touched Sasha’s hip as she walked away, hating to leave but she knew she couldn’t stay.

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly. “Look at me, please. What’s up?”

He felt her shake just as she had earlier. “I think I’m just getting sick,” she lied but knew he was far too smart to believe her. “We have to go inside, you’re going to be late for your introduction,” she urged.

“Fuck that, what is wrong?” he demanded. “Did something happen to you?”

“No, no. Nothing like that,” she said honestly, resting a hand on his strong chest, distracting herself by tracing his tie. “I’m okay, a bit spooked like you to be out here,” that wasn’t entirely a lie, they both agreed. A reasonable excuse, Sasha was thankful he appeared to buy it. “There is a lot happening. I understand why you were so nervous before.”

He inhaled and kissed her forehead. Cameras be damned, this was the girl he adored and she was scaring him. “Okay, come on, let’s go in,” he took her cool hand in warm one and led her inside, he collected a glass of water for her and made her take a sip. They were stopped occasionally for photos and autographs from eager fans, but never once did he let go of her. He was the consummate professional, hiding his concern easily as he was congratulated and smiled easily, even if Sasha could see right through it. He never really took his eyes from her. He was pleasant as always. Women openly swooned as he passed. It truly was a sight.

Sebastian took Sasha to their seats with Olivia, Chace and Sam and whispered to his mother in Romanian, “Mama, just keep an eye on her, please? I don’t think she’s feeling well,” he directed before reluctantly running back behind the curtain.

“Okay, darling,” she said quietly after him as Sasha took a seat next to his mother. Ana took Sasha’s hand and put the other to her forehead. “You are burning up, Sasha.”

“I’m okay, really,” Sasha concentrated on her breathing, just like she’d asked Sebastian to earlier that night. She felt like she could have a panic attack at any second and for someone who very rarely got nervous, it scared her a little bit too much. “Chacey, you have that flask still?” she asked down the row. Chace grinned and didn’t hesitate to send it to her and she took a long slug.

“Go, gurl,” Olivia joked.

As the cast was introduced, Sasha’s heart stopped. Was Sebastian always so handsome? Was he always that tall? Where did those shoulders come from? When did the puppy fat turn into solid muscle? Who was this person? He smiled so bright and proudly, her heart rate increased rapidly.

Sure, Sasha knew that Sebastian was spending a few more hours in the gym, concentrating a little harder on his public persona, taking more time on his appearance, but this was next level. He exuded a modest confidence she’d never seen on him before and it all made sense suddenly.

_They had grown together and she was in love with him._

“My boy,” Ana said, tearing up beside her, bringing Sasha back to Earth.

Sasha smiled, clapping for him with everyone else. “I don’t think he’s a boy anymore, Ana.”

“He’ll always be my little boy, sweet Sasha. It’s hard to see him mature into such a charming, handsome young man.”

“You’ve done an amazing job, Ana. I hope you know that,” Sasha took her Ana’s hands as Ana beamed, a little giggle escaping her proud tears. “Thank you.”

Ana actually started crying. “Oh, Sasha.”

They didn’t hear the cast start making their way to their seats and Sebastian stopped as he noticed his mother and Sasha holding each other. He felt his heart actually stop and a small smile toyed on his lips. That was the woman he was going to marry, he knew it then and there if he didn’t already.

He knew for a long time how he’d felt about Sasha Benson, even attempted a move here and there that Sasha didn’t seem to catch on to – and yes, it had hurt when he went to kiss her only to be told she was sleeping with his friend. Sebastian took a backwards step, he needed time and space to figure out if he truly wanted this. He took time away from her, ignored her calls and texts, used Europe as a well-needed escape. But as soon as he saw her face when he got home, all the suppressed resolve bubbled straight to the surface and he knew – he loved her and he didn’t care how long it would take for the stars to align, they would be each other’s other. Women came and went but the constant in his life was always her. He knew she didn’t feel the same as him now but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and make her see how good they were for each other.

Sebastian couldn’t resist and threw his arms around the women in his life. “Why are we hugging?” he joked, noting the tears on both their faces. “Woah, woah, woah, why is everyone so emotional tonight?” he asked as the lights turned down. Both women took their seats as he stood a moment longer. “What the hell did I miss?”

Sasha took his hand and pulled her into the seat between her and his mother as the lights dimmed in the cinema. Sasha guided his face to hers and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. “We’re just so very proud of you, Seb," she said as the Marvel logo came across the screen and the audience went wild.

He licked his lips, the tingle of Sasha’s mouth against his welcomed. “Oh,” he mumbled. He’d give anything to have that kiss again.

“Congratulations, Seb,” she said, linking her fingers with him and turning her attention to the screen. He watched her a moment longer, before kissing her hand with a fond smile and turning his attention to the movie also.

“Thank you, Benzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
